Camino a dominar la Grieta
by Cert14
Summary: Fates, un joven de cabello albino miembro de una pandilla de jovenes descarriados que pasan sus dias en el ciber del barrio y las noches en esquinas perdidas y bares conoce un nuevo juego que puede llegar a cambiar su estilo de vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un juego nuevo:**_

Tarde en el día caía el sol en la ciudad, en cierto barrio y en cierta esquina. El grupo de jóvenes salían de un día completo de estar encerrados en el ciber camino derecho a un bar para sus tragos habituales, sus miradas lucían cansadas y sus ojos intimidaban a quienes tenían la desgracia de pasarse cerca de ellos. Cuando un grito que rompió el silencio se hizo escuchar.

-¡Mesero! 4 cervezas por aquí – Dijo el más alto de los muchachos mientras con su brazo tomaba por el cuello a uno de sus compañeros en forma amistosa.

El mesero se acercó tras el llamado y dijo sin poder sostener la mirada.

-Mi jefe me ha ordenado no darle más nada hasta no tener pago lo que deben de sus anteriores salidas. – Mientras intentaba parecer autoritario.

Aquel joven alto lo miró desde su asiento y bruscamente se levantó parando en seco a escasos centímetros de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que lo rebajaba tras una mirada intimidante.

-Creo que no nos has oído, he pedido 4 cervezas para mí y mis compañeros, no querrás hacerlos enojar ya que vienen de una muy mala racha al Call of Duty y no creo que tengan problema en golpear a un flacucho como tú solo por unas cervezas. – Dando unos pasos más hacia adelante y mirando hacia atrás reforzándose con el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Sin decir una palabra el mozo vuelve con 2 cervezas y las pone sobre la mesa de aquellos jóvenes, dando rápidamente media vuelta para tomar camino hacia otra mesa.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Pedimos 4 cervezas aquí – Dijo otro de los jóvenes que cubría su rostro con una capucha parando en seco a el mozo.

-S..Se me ha dado permiso solo para eso – Balbuceo el hombre con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me vengas con esa bola hoy! – Volvió a replicar el más alto tras tirar las cervezas al piso con ánimo de un estrepitoso escándalo.

Acto seguido los 5 jóvenes restantes se pararon de sus bancos descuidados sin miedo de pisar los trozos de vidrio y los charcos de cerveza viendo quien se atreveria a hacer algo al respecto.

-Ya, ya, es suficiente Trevor - Dijo uno de sus amigos el cual llevaba un gorro gris, tomándolo levemente del hombro con afán de calmarlo.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir Fates? – Replico rápidamente Trevor.

\- No hay necesidad de esto, ven vamos a mi departamento creo que tengo unas cervezas y unos cigarrillos. – Dijo sin saber porque era que había detenido a su amigo.

El joven pareció aceptar las palabras de Fates simplemente dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida con la mirada de todos clavadas sobre ellos, quienes caminaban con total impunidad por el lugar. Mientras se escuchaba desde el fondo –Malditos vándalos, creen que pueden hacer lo que deseen.

Ya habiendo totalmente oscurecido los jóvenes habían iniciado una ronda de Póker mientras disfrutaban de sus cervezas, fumaban y hablaban de sus partidas de esa misma tarde.

-¿Fates, que fue lo que sucedió en la última que te saliste? – Dijo uno tras seguir el hilo de la charla y callando a los demás tras esto.

\- Si, me pareció bastante raro – Acotó otro a la continuación de este esperando una respuesta.

\- Bueno, recibí un mensaje bastante raro de un tipo que buscaba jugarme un 1v1 en la pista Derail. Su user no lo recuerdo pero tenía que ver con un ciervo, lo cierto es que este tipo me destrozó, en todo momento parecía saber dónde era que me encontraba aunque el mapa fuera enorme, me sentía realmente como una presa de él. Me mató creo unas 6 veces hasta que le pille el truco, dejé que me siguiera hasta donde yo quise que él estuviese y de allí le di un cómodo Headshot. Acto seguido se desconectó y nos fuimos de allí. – Explico el joven de piel atigrada y cabello albino.

-Típico de cobardes – Añadió uno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa - Les soplas la estrategia y corren como niñas – Mientras le daba un largo trago a su vaso de cerveza.

-Si… - Termino por decir pensativo y rápidamente volviendo al juego.

Terminada la noche y amaneciendo cada uno de los jóvenes habían perdido casi todo su dinero, exceptuando a Eddy, el chico bajo con capucha que parecía todo un estratega a la hora de jugar por dinero. Tras risas y saludos todos abandonaron el lugar dejando un desastre el cual obviamente Fates no limpiaría. De allí se fue directo a su cama para dormir hasta la tarde de ese día, para volver a la rutina del ciber y jugar otras partidas al Call of Duty.

Al despertarse el departamento estaba perfectamente ordenado con una nota sobre la mesa que decía: "Querido, me tome la libertad de limpiar este lugar por ti y cambiar los envases de cervezas por unos nuevos, espero no hayas tomado demasiado. Por cierto el plomero Tom me dijo que necesita un ayudante, es una buena oportunidad para que comiences con el empleo." Tras ver la nota la arrugó y la arrojó al cesto, su abuela que vivía en el mismo edificio que él, había llegado por la mañana y había visto el desastre ocasionado la noche anterior. Camino al ciber vio una persona con una chaqueta que decía *LightBlue_Deer Mid*, pareció reconocer ese nombre y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en afán de alcanzar a quien llevaba ese atuendo negro y morado. Esquivando y empujando gente termino por perder a esta persona y por casualidad terminar parado justo frente a la puerta del ciber del barrio. Se quedó mirando unos segundos más hacia los costados esperando poder divisar esa persona, tras rendirse entro al establecimiento el cual por más de ser solo de barrio estaba equipado con varios tipos de consolas, computadoras de alta gama y mesas de billar y ping-pong. Por lo cual siempre estaba abarrotado de gente, aunque la pandilla de Trevor siempre tenía un lugar reservado para sus 6 miembros y una pantalla dedicada a pasar sus partidas, cortesía del dueño del lugar primo de Eddy.

Ni bien se sentó en el asiento libre y saludo a sus amigos, abrió su cuenta para ver que tenia un mensaje de la cuenta *LightBlue_Deer* diciendo: " _Ei, perdón que me haya desconectado ayer. Fue una buena partida realmente me tomaste por sorpresa en esa última."_

 _-"Que es lo que ocurre? Hoy vi a alguien con una chaqueta con este nombre"_

 _-"Oh, me viste. Bueno jajajaj es gracioso, pero soy un pro gamer de un juego llamado League of Legends. Se me encarga de reclutar nuevos jugadores para nuestro plan de academia y formarlos para entrar en la alta competencia cuando veamos que están listos."_

 _-"Que va, quien se tomaría esas molestas solo por mi? Resulta muy raro esto. No se a donde quieres llegar con esto."_

 _-"Bueno tienes libertad de creerme o no, pero si aceptas en este momento vas a recibir una notebook con el juego e instrucciones de que hacer si deseas seguir adelante."_

 _-"… Esta bien, supongo que entro. Aunque no tengo ni idea de que va el juego o como se juega."_

 _-"No te preocupes, ya vas a tener tiempo para aprender. Ahora levántate y vete a tu departamento."_

Sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y poniendo excusa que se tenía que encontrar con una chica a sus amigos partió de regreso a su departamento, tras los pensamientos de como sabían que vivía en un departamento y hace cuanto que lo estaban observando. Todo el tema le daba mala espina pero no tenía nada que perder con intentar esto. – Ganarse la vida jugando, quien hubiera pensado algo así – Se dijo a si mismo tras ver un paquete en la estantería de correos en la casilla de su departamento. Lo tomó y como niño de 5 años subió corriendo las escaleras olvidándose totalmente del ascensor.

Llegado a su destino rápidamente abrió el paquete y saco una notebook con combinaciones negras y grises dando impresión del costo que tenían. Realmente tenia ahí mismo ante sus ojos una de las computadoras de más alta generación junto a un mouse y un teclado de colores morado y negro, teniendo en un último paquete aparte en el fondo unos auriculares con micrófono y una funda para llevar todo esto excepto la notebook de aquí para allá, lo cual combinaba perfectamente. No tardó ni 5 minutos en instalar todo y prenderlo, al hacerlo observo un fondo de pantalla que decía en grandes letras amarillas: League of Legends y una cantidad inmensa y variada de personajes, algunos humanos, otros humanoides basados en animales y otros que no se sabía. Esto mismo ya había subido la hype del albino, tras esto notó un icono azul con una "L" en amarillo y una nota de texto a un costado que decía:

 **-BIENVENIDO A EL EQUIPO DE SQUADTTACK, ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTE REGALO DE BIENVENIDA. SEGURAMENTE HAZ OIDO DE ESTE JUEGO COSAS BUENAS Y MALAS. PARA PODER PROSEGUIR VAS A TENER QUE CREARTE UNA CUENTA Y ALCANZARLA HASTA EL LVL 30, DE ALLI JUGAR TUS 10 PRIMERAS CLASIFICATORIAS CON UN ROL DEFINIDO Y UN ROL SECUNDARIO Y CON UNA POOL CHAMP DE 10 POR POSICION. HASTA ENTONCES IREMOS VERIFICANDO TUS PROGRESOS, ESPERAMOS GRANDES COSAS DE TI Y RECUERDA MANTENER LA DISCRECION SOBRE ESTO. ¡SALUDOS Y SUERTE EN LA GRIETA!**

En su mente se encontraban tantas definiciones que no conocía y tantas preguntas que ya no podía mantenerse quieto en su silla. Seguido esto recordó que no tenía conexión a internet y que le iba a resultar imposible hacer esto cuando apenas le alcanzaba para vivir cuando su abuela lo ayudaba con lo que podía. Allí fue cuando recordó la nota que ella le había dejado, entre la basura la rebuscó hasta poder encontrarla e inmediatamente dirigirse a su departamento 2 pisos más arriba donde ella vivía, en el camino descartando la idea de hacerlo en el ciber ya que despertaría muchas preguntas y hasta podría llegar a arruinar todo lo que viene ocurriendo. Allí fue cuando golpeó la puerta del departamento que tenía en frente –ABUELAAA! Soy yo Fates. – Dijo mientras la puerta se abría sola tras los golpes y veía como su abuela se esforzaba por llegar a alcanzar un rincón con su plumero.

-Hola querido, hacia días no te veía, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre? – Dijo tras darle un fuerte abrazo a su nieto.

\- No quiero molestarte solo vengo a preguntar por el trabajo del que me has hablado – Mencionó llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

-Nunca es molestia tenerte, ven quédate a cenar mientras te cuento – Rápidamente le respondió alarmándolo de la hora que era y sin haber comido nada en todo el día hizo que aceptase. – Que alegría que hayas decidido por comenzar a trabajar, Tom me dijo que cada día su trabajo le cuesta más por eso necesita un ayudante y vino directo a mí a ofrecerlo. – Dijo mientras ponía la mesa y empezaba a cocinar un delicioso arroz con caldo y carne con salsa.

Asi que asi fue como comenzó su primer cambio en su vida, quitándolo de la rutina y dándole una ventana nueva por donde poder salir. Pasado los días pidió a una compañía que instalasen el internet que le alcanzaba para pagar, donde lo que más sufría era lo temprano que debía levantarse para hacer algo que no le gustaba, pero tenía un presentimiento de que esto le iba a ayudar en un futuro.

En la próxima entrega: _**2\. Conociendo a Ashe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Conociendo a Ashe:**_

Finalmente había llegado el día, el cual iba a poder conocer el juego que lo llevó a tal situación. La semana de trabajo había sido ardua pero al final se le dio que la empresa de internet haya ido a hacer la instalación. Su única desventaja era que luego de los días de trabajo no le daban muchas ganas de ir hasta el ciber a pasar toda la tarde, prefería descansar para al otro día poder levantarse a trabajar. __El plomero Tom ya estaba en una edad un poco avanzada y algunos trabajo se le dificultaban por las posturas a tomar para hacerlo, así que en los primeros días se enfocó totalmente en enseñarle a Fates esos trabajos que resultaba eran los más tediosos.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhuw!- Bostezó el joven – Al fin termino la jornada y el internet está listo. Creo que ya viene siendo hora de ver de qué va esto. – Dijo mientras al mismo tiempo prendía su notebook de alta gama.

Luego de crear su cuenta y leer una pequeña guía de los fundamentos básicos del juego se decidió por jugar, al iniciar aparecieron varios carteles preguntando sus conocimientos sobre el juego y diciéndole que debe hacer un tutorial.

Allí fue cuando conoció su primer mapa, "El Abismo de los Lamentos", el cual lucia muy diferente a lo que él había leído sobre la grieta, reconocía levemente las torres y el nexo que se encontraban frente a él. Allí fue cuando reconoció el primer personaje que usaría, se veía una arquera con una capa y capucha azul con detalles dorados, piel pálida y cabello blanco que sobresalía de sus vestimentas. En el icono se divisaba ojos celestes como hielo glaciar y al mirarla detenidamente un escalofrío escalo por detrás de sí. Su arco parecía tener algo diferente y se extrañó al ver que sus demás ropas no parecían ser para nada algo que la cubriera o la protegiese, tras esto desenfrenado comenzó a clicar intentando que se mueva o comprar. Estaba por perder la paciencia hasta que la cámara se movió por sí misma y dio la orden de mover a la arquera albina hasta el punto y derrotar unos pequeños monstruos tras subir de lvl una habilidad que dispara un cono de flechas que no solo causaba daño sino que también los congelaba, aunque su tiro no había salido perfecto la mayoría de estos monstruitos habían caído dando oro y los que no habían sido fulminados por un ataque básico restante.

Acto seguido vio a una clase de Yeti con un niño sobre sus hombros caminar de forma atolondrada hacia la torre enemiga, siendo fulminado en dos rayos de esta misma. Por si solo el albino pudo comprobar que la torre ataca a los súbditos antes que los campeones, y que esa era la forma más efectiva para poder derribar una de esas guardianas del nexo. Tras esto se le obligo a volver a base con la B y comprar el objeto "Cota de Espinas" que parecía ser el único disponible en la tienda, si bien Fates quería volver a luchar se tomó su tiempo para leer la descripción de su armadura llegando a la conclusión que esta no solo lo protegía, sino que devolvía una parte del daño a su atacante.

-Interesante – Se dijo a sí mismo el joven de piel atigrada – Aunque estos pequeños no van a hacerme demasiado.

El joven se había apurado mucho hablar ya que de repente una especie de troll pelirrojo de las nieves con un gran barrote de hielo y una gran nariz se dirigía directo hacia su personaje, subió una vez mas de lvl pero solo le dejaban subir la misma habilidad así que comenzó el intercambio de golpes de los dos. En una patinada de dedos tocó la F, lo que generó que un aura azul rodeara la arquera dándole velocidad de movimiento, la suficiente para alejarse y poder dar tiros más cómodos sin ser golpeada. Lo que finalmente llegó a que la voz en off diga "Primera Sangre" mientras aparecía un cartel con la cara de la arquera por un lado y el feo troll del otro. En ese momento sintió una inyección de adrenalina pidiendo más, quería acabar con todo lo que se le cruzaba sin importar que.

Sus flechazos comenzaron a centrarse en el inhibidor, pero solo unos segundos ya que su enemigo había vuelto por más, por instinto busco protegerse tras los súbditos que tenía a su favor y solo recibiendo dos garrochazos del troll le dio tiempo a usar sus habilidades y un par más de básicos para acabarlo. Pudo notar como normalmente los pequeños monstruitos de melé y magos peleaban entre sí, pero parecían cambiar su ataque cuando los campeones se golpeaban con ánimos de apoyar a su superior en la batalla y darle ayuda con lo que pudieran. Aunque acto seguido volvían a pelear entre ellos como si nada cuando el campeón salía de su rango.

Así fue como después de 3 kills terminó por caer el nexo enemigo y dar por finalizado su primer tutorial, para dar comienzo a los siguientes donde tendría que elegir entre 3 personajes totalmente diferente uno de otro. Por un lado se encontraba su arquera de hielo ya conocida, una especie de humanoide purpura con barba; tatuajes en gris por todo su cuerpo y un libro que parecía referirse a un hechicero, al final se encontró con un humano normal de pelo marrón y con una armadura acompañada de un gran espadón. – A esto me refería, un tipo que dé y reciba, ahora nos vamos entendiendo más. – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Así fue como sin dudarlo tomo a Garen como elección para su primer partida en la grieta con bots.

Tras la pantalla de carga y poder ver a sus compañeros vio que se encontraba con Lux, Gnar, Sivir y Blitzcrank, a lo cual no le dio demasiada importancia. Mientras que en el equipo rojo se encontraban un Xhin Zao, Brand, Zyra, Varus y Zac. Sabía que si tenía que ir contra Brand o Varus de seguro iba a perder, debido a que él es melé y los otros dos aparentaban ser mas de rango, al terminar la pantalla de carga una frase que había leído hace poco se le vino a la cabeza "Top Tank" instintivamente partió hacia la ruta superior acompañado por el Gnar.

Su sorpresa se notó en su rostro cuando vió al varus acompañado del Zac en top, en los primeros tradeos perdía demasiada vida tratando de matar al Zac hasta que se dio por vencido y comenzó a atacar al Varus justo cuando Mega-Gnar dio su primera aparición subiendo la hype y haciendo la "Primera Sangre". Allí fue cuando pensó que los dos podían matar al Zac si lo atacaban juntos y así fue, por poco pero toda la vida del verde había bajado, quedó unos segundos mirando como unas babas se reunían bajo el trayendo al Zac nuevamente y acabando con el trayendo la pantalla gris. En la tienda su dinero no era el suficiente para comprar algún ítem full, así que opto por comprar unos componentes lo que resulto en bajar un poco el precio de este.

Comenzó a seguirle el ritmo y los movimientos al Gnar que parecía apuntar también a comprar cosas de tank, asi fue como comenzó a dar formas a sus mecánicas. Veia como atacaba cuando se acercaban demasiado y mientras tanto golpeaba súbditos, en ese momento recordó que matarlos daba oro lo cual lo llevo acto seguido a girar frenéticamente frente a ellos matando a la mayoría. Con unas kills y asistencias de ventaja no tardaron en tomar la primera torreta. Pero su cara de satisfacción duró poco cuando recibió su primer gank solo en línea. 3vs1, fue demasiado, Xhin Zao, Brand y Zac se las habían arreglado para rodearlo sin dejarle escapatoria. Trató de usar su hechizo de invocador pero estaba en enfriamiento, no tardo más de unos segundos en morir y perder su torre. Al ver la tienda se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de oro que tenía acumulado le alcanzo para dos armaduras, cuando prestó atención a el mini mapa a su izquierda y vió que los miembros de su equipo se habían agrupado en la línea inferior a tratar de tumbar la segunda torre. No queriendo perderse de la acción salió impulsado por brillos dorados hacia la batalla, al llegar comenzó a girar notando que la vida del arquero oscuro bajaba más que la de los demás y su vida no lo hacía tanto como antes. Asi que optó por dar un "Golpe Decisivo" y finalizar con su "Justicia Demaciana" dando la ventaja a su equipo para un minuto luego poder dar finalizada la partida.

-¿Qué piensas? No estuvo nada mal eso

\- Debo admitir que su lectura del juego fue buena, algo que pocos hacen al comenzar.

-Vamos, dale crédito al chico. Son cada vez menos lo que logran un juego así a la primera.

-Parece que no me equivoque con el presentimiento que tenía, pero aguardemos. La evolución de un jugador no es para nada lineal. Quiero verlo en sus primeras normals.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3\. Cruzando Vínculos**_

Los días pasaban como una flecha, la fruta como una uva pasa. Y Fates ya se había acomodado a su nueva rutina de trabajo por la mañana, juego por la tarde y por la noche se dedicaba a ver videos y leer guías de la que venía siendo su línea definida la Top-Lane. Esto se debía que pasadas las 8:30 pm en su internet caía un lag descomunal, pero le venía bien al joven albino leer y ver esos videos. Tenía ya bastante conocido los campeones del metagame y se había leído los últimos parches y sus comentarios para ver de qué lado venia la mano. Se había convertido en un erudito de League of Legends, aunque en la práctica todavía le costaba un poco más aplicar lo estudiado.

-Victoria, Derrota, Derrota, Victoria, Derrota, Victoria, Victoria. No viene tan mal, parece que su capacidad de aprender es bastante amplia y flexible. Aunque le falta un poco de ferocidad y agresividad a la hora de jugar.

\- Vamos Ciao, no seas tan duro con el chico. En una semana llegó a lvl 15, ya tiene casi medio camino recorrido. Además si prestas atención a sus derrotas podes ver que todas tardaron más de 45 minutos. Lo que da a entender que sabe mantener un juego sin tirarlo por la borda. – Replicó un hombre de traje.

-Pero coach ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? – Preguntó el joven de cabello celeste y gafas.

-Bueno… Estaba realizando un paseo por ciberes de la zona más alejada del centro de la ciudad, cuando vi a este joven jugando al CoD, quedé mirando su pantalla un rato por interés y pude ver como aprovechaba tan fácil el espacio que lo rodeaba para tirar una granada a uno que venía por su izquierda y rápidamente saltar de un piso a otro y caer detrás de otro para darle un culatazo por la espalda. Vi que se le venía uno por atrás en el mapa, así que le grité "¡Detrás de ti!" y el rápidamente volteó y acabó con el enemigo solo recibiendo un disparo.

-Si lo dices así parece todo un pro del CoD ¿Por qué no llamaste al del equipo de ese juego? – Dijo tras tomarse la cabeza pensativamente.

-Pues lo hice, pero dijo que ya tenía es escuadra completa y que era muy difícil que hubiese llegado a quedar. Tras insistirle hizo que emparejen a esos 6 jóvenes con 6 pro en el server sin que demuestren todas sus habilidades y aun así fueron demolidos. No conforme con esto hice que tú mismo le jugaras un 1vs1 para que comprobaras sus reflejos y movimientos por el mapa.

-Bueno si, pero le costó bastante amoldarse a los patrones que seguía. Aunque en League esos patrones se ven con más facilidad. Creo que ya sé a qué te referías, pero dependerá todo de el en qué posición queda en sus Rankeds y si puede pasar las pruebas que siguen a eso.

Tras una ardua partida al albino se le dio por revisar su celular y notar que tenía un mensaje de Trevor, el cabecilla de su pandilla. -"Hey Belittle, que sucede que hace tiempo no apareces por el ciber. Extraño a mi compañero de asalto"

-"Trevor, te dije que no me llames por mi apellido. Y nada en especial, solo que comencé a trabajar con Tom. Ya está viejo y necesita ayuda, luego por las tardes me da mucho sueño y pocas ganas de hacer algo"

-"Bueno escucha, esta noche hay una fiesta en casa, con lo que ya sabes y muchas chicas. No me defraudes, te quiero allí"

-"Bueno compañero, allí me veras"

Fates no estaba con ánimos de asistir a esa fiesta, pero tenía a sus amigos bastante abandonados, así que se decidió por ir a disfrutar una noche. Todo iba bien hasta que el ambiente comenzó a tensarse a la hora que algunos pasados de copa comenzaron a incluir extras a la fiesta insistiendo al albino en unírseles. El negando llegó al punto de un encontronazo con el pequeño Eddy, que realmente era un año mayor que él pero su estatura lo hacía parecer más joven, el más bajo que siempre llevaba una capucha comenzó a empujar a Fates al punto de dejarlo arrinconado contra dos paredes repitiendo - ¿Qué pasa Fates?¿Tu abuela se cansó de mantener vagos? – Lo que provocó que este lo empujara haciendo caer a Eddy al piso cuando al mismo tiempo el albino sintió un pinchazo y provocando la reacción de otros dos que se metieron a detener la pelea. Rápidamente sintió que lo tomaron del brazo sacándolo fuera del embrollo, era Trevor, el joven castaño de mal carácter.

-Vamos Fates ven aquí, no le hagas caso a Eddy, cuando toma de más se pone en modo macho alfa. – Dice sacándolo al patio y apuntando detrás de unas plantas.

\- ¿Dónde estamos yendo? – Preguntó viendo extrañado a sus ojos rojos.

-Ohhh, ya lo veras amigo mío…- Dijo tras hacer una pausa y llegar a destino. – Ella es Trisha, me dijo que le pareces guapo. ¿Qué me dices? – Dijo tras abrazarlo y esbozar una sonrisa.

Fates tan solo se quedó mirándola, era una muchacha de piel morena, cabello castaño con rulos y labios prominentes aunque con una mirada inocentona. Estaba por negarse hasta que ella se le acerco y comenzó a hablarle –Hola ¿Así que tú eres el amigo de mi primo que el tanto quería presentarme? – Dijo la morocha fijando sus grandes ojos en los de Fates.

-Emmm… Bueno si, Fates un gusto – Dijo nerviosamente estirando su mano para estrecharla. Ella rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Vamos, no seas tan militar relájate – Dijo ella simpáticamente, lo que causó una risa y una relajación en el ambiente.

Unos minutos más de charla ocurrieron hasta que los llamaron dentro, al entrar tres de sus amigos no le quitaban los ojos de arriba al albino y en cuanto buscaban un encontronazo Trevor intervenía. Tampoco dejaban demasiado tiempo al joven con la muchacha, ya que era deseada por todos allí mismos en la fiesta. Lo que luego de un par de incomodidades se le dio a Fates por irse sin avisar, camino a su departamento sentía vibrar el celular una y otra vez. Pudo ver por arriba que eran mensajes de Trevor y otro de los chicos que parecía no tenerle bronca, pero simplemente apago el móvil y una vez llegado a su casa se puso a jugar. Su mente estaba enfocado en eso, aunque con cierto enojo por lo ocurrido esa noche. Entre el lag, el cansancio y su mente desenfocada lo llevó a una racha de 5 derrotas consecutivas. Todos sus mains le habían fallado, ya no podía hacer combos, ni siquiera iniciar una team fight. Se dio por vencido y se fue a la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una amargura por dentro.

Al día siguiente se sentía raro, parecía no coordinar bien sus movimientos. No le dio mucha importancia y comenzó una Normal, como de costumbre su main venía siendo Jax en la Top-Lane. Vió que le tocaba contra un Aatrox, su fase de líneas no fue problema aun con la pasiva del ser oscuro activa. Simplemente bastaba con esquivar su "Espadas del tormento" y dodgear justo encima de él, todo perfecto hasta que el equipo comenzó a darle focus a Jax. Llevó a Fates a una gran rabia, primero insultando a los demás por no poder ir 1v1 contra él, luego cuando se cansó de insultarlos comenzó con sus compañeros que según él no lo ayudaban en nada. Pasado esto tras las team-fights el ni aparecía en señal de haber abandonado a su equipo, en cambio se iba por su línea a seguir tumbando torres. Una vez aniquilaban a sus compañeros 2 venían por su espalda y acababan con el aumentando aún más su ira. Repitiendo este patró veces más pudiendo a veces escapar y llevarse asesinatos dobles, pero una vez había logrado romper el inhibidor enemigo la pantalla subió hasta su nexo mostrando como los 5 enemigos habían demolido toda su base excepto la línea de Top.

Saltó las estadísticas ya que no quería ver los comentarios de nadie pero se extrañó cuando recibió una solicitud de amistad de: " " quien había sido el ADC del equipo contrario habiendo jugado con Jinx y matándolo varias veces en el late-game debido a los stuns de su Support. Aceptó sabiendo que como máximo si era para bufarse de su victoria lo eliminaba y listo.

-"Hola, soy la Jinx de recién. Buena partida."

-"Gracias."

-"Bueno que carácter eh, jajajajaja no te pongas mal. Tienes talento pero hay un par de cosas que tienes que pulir si quieres mejorar."

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Bueno en si andabas siempre solo, aun sabiendo que te estábamos cazando de a varios. Y no dejabas de hablar cuando te matábamos de a varios, es obvio que si vas muy bien nosotros vamos a querer matarte como sea. Es un juego, es estrategia y es lo que sea por ganar. Otra cosa 4vs5 tu equipo siempre saldrá mal parado, tienes que estar junto con ellos en esas situaciones. Más un personaje como Jax que a mi Jinx y al Yasuo de Mid los deleteabas."

-"Bueno si lo pones así tienes razón, pero me sorprende esto. Por qué me ayudas?"

-"Bueno, vi que tenías pocas partidas jugadas y note que eras nuevo. Me gusta ayudar a la gente nueva y que muestra indicios de talento, dime hace cuanto juegas?"

-"Hace un poco más de 2 semanas, por?"

-"Wow, sí. Eres bueno, a las dos semanas de jugar creo que todavía llevaba a ashe a top. JAJAJAJAJAJA bueno en fin si algún día quieres jugar o algo avísame podemos usar el TS3"

-"Claro, gracias por la ayuda. Saludos"

-"Por cierto, me llamo John Paul, aunque solo John está bien"

-"Fates un gusto"

-"Hmph, como el personaje?"

-"Si así es, pero no está relacionado para nada."

-"Bueno, tengo que ir a probarme para un equipo competitivo, saludos."

-"Adiós John"

Tienda- Campeones - Desbloquear campeón.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4\. Fallo favorable**_

\- Bueno espero que la ayuda que le di a ese chico le sirviera de algo, parecía terco pero en si aceptó las criticas – dijo John a si mismo mientras se tomaba el colectivo rumbo a su nuevo destino.

Las pruebas para el equipo competitivo Squadttack habían comenzado, todos querían llegar a formar parte de la elite del único equipo de e-sports en el mundo que reclutaba jugadores promedios y los perfeccionaba para llegar algún día al competitivo. Las reglas eran simples, si eras bueno entrabas, si el equipo te necesita juegas y cuando ya no hagas falta sales. Suena duro pero era asi, la gloria de sus últimos tres mundiales se debía a la renovación de sus jugadores, donde solo uno lleva 4 años en el cómo titular y es el mid-laner LightBlue_Deer o mejor dicho Ciao Zazengol, capitán y cerebro permanente del equipo, el es quien presencia todas las partidas de la prueba y junto al coach; analista y scouter deciden el talento de un jugador y su posible utilidad en el equipo a futuro.

John cerró sus ojos unos segundos, bajó la cabeza, tomó una bocanada de aire y rápidamente miró hacia arriba con ilusión casi diciendo en voz alta – ¡Lo lograré! Estuve practicando meses para esto, se da solo cada 6 meses y al fin tomé el coraje para hacerlo. Sé que solo soy plata pero tengo la impresión que voy a dejar boquiabiertos a más de uno. – En ese momento divisó que la siguiente parada del colectivo era la suya, bajó impresionado al ver unas tres mil personas fuera en una ventanilla haciendo fila para la inscripción. Algunos de ellos lucían intimidantes, otros personas que nunca habían salido de sus casa y algunos otros los reconocía por streams de bajo renombre que él había visto varias veces. Tras media hora de esperar llegó su turno en la ventanilla donde pedían sus datos, incluyendo también su rol principal, un rol secundario y dar la cantidad de campeones que saben usar, es decir su pool champ. Tras entregarle un número y hacerlo pasar al lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando logró pasar, automáticamente le entregaron una planilla con su nombre en ella y otras 4 personas. En ella se veía la posición y pool champ de cada uno, todos ellos no tenían una mayor a 4 campeones y no todos ellos eran los mejores o estaban en el meta. Salvo por John que tenía 7 en su rol primario que era ADC y otros 5 en el secundario que era MID. Tras girar su planilla pudo ver la misma planilla pero contra quienes iban a ser sus oponentes pudiendo ya prever los campeones y haciendo una estrategia de pickeo y bloqueo. A su mirada el equipo enemigo parecía terriblemente fuerte y bien armado, mientras que en el suyo uno muy pobre y countereable. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando alzó la mirada y vio el lugar en el que estaba, filas de pc de alta gama con mouse y teclado impecables, equipadas con sillas de respaldo acolchado de colores como los que se verían en competiciones profesionales y auriculares listos para poder comunicarte con tus 4 compañeros. Al alzar su mirada aún más notó pantallas donde reproducía las partidas que se estaban desarrollando en ese entonces con repeticiones en una cámara frontal y música acorde al lugar, sin duda todo un sueño para cualquier jugador de League of Legends.

Se detuvo la música y por el altavoz se oyó el nombre de 5 personas, entre ellos John Paul Bolder. Listo para la acción se encamino al lugar marcado donde una partida finalizaba mientras algunos dejaban las sillas con enojo; resignación; felicidad o total silencio, su momento había llegado. Era la hora de bloquear, sus bloqueos fueron dirigidos al mid-laner el cual parecía tener los campeones más peligrosos mientras que los del enemigo fueron repartidos quitándoles a Kindred para la JG, dando la cara de desilusión del JG aliado pero reafirmando que podría usar a Lee-Sin. Malphite en TOP y a Lucian en ADC, mostrando como una opción viable desaparecía para John, mientras que sus bloqueos habían sido Katarina, Yasuo y Zed. Enfocandose en los asesinos del mid-laner. Rapidamente en el pickeo la primer elección enemiga fue un Lee Sin, lo que hizo abrir grande los ojos a el JG a su lado. Este se resignó a ir por su tercer champ disponible el cual era Jax que no lo manejaba del todo bien, en si su composición siguiente no fue del todo mala, el equipo de John se componía por Maokai en la Top-lane, Jax en la Jungla, Veigar en la Mid-Lane y Jinx junto a Soraka como duo Bot. Mientras que del otro lado se encontraba en el carril Superior Dr. Mundo, Lee Sin en la Jungla, en el Medio sorpresivamente se vió un Talon mientras que en el carril inferior se encontraban Caytlin junto a Tresh.

Todo parecía una partida normal, pero las falencias se comenzaron a ver cuándo en la primera vuelta Jax se encontraba con que su bufo Red había sido robado y en el carril superior Dr. Mundo y Lee Sin se llevaban la primer sangre tras un gank exitoso. John trató de calmar a sus compañeros diciéndoles que vayan mas pasivos, a lo que esto trajo la calma. Pero todo se desbarató cuando un push con una visión razonable llevó a un gank de Talon con su ultimate "Asalto de sombra" que alcanzo a hacerlo invisible el tiempo suficiente para no ser visto justo con un tp a sus espaldas en un Ward puesto en un arbusto conllevó a un asesinato doble de parte del asesino encapuchado y la primer torre caída. Este hecho fue la primera pieza del dominó que desencadeno toda una seria de malas decisiones y objetivos que los llevaron a una rápida derrota. Tras bajar la cabeza y retirarse pudo oir a unos de sus contrincantes felicitar a otros por la estrategia planeada de eliminarles su rol de jungla y al resto counterpickearlos, realmente su respiración se detuvo por un momento al reaccionar la facilidad con la que habían caído en su trampa. Esto definitivamente lo devastó en sus siguientes partidas que terminaron por eliminarlo del reclutamiento volviendo amargado a su hogar, haciendo que deje el juego por unas semanas.

De las tres mil personas que habían participado solo cincuenta pasaron al siguiente campo, donde los entrenaban y con suerte diez quedaban tras una semana de este entrenamiento. Aunque ¿Por qué tanta gente participaba si sabían que sus posibilidades eran tan pocas? Simple, era su sueño y no perdían nada por intentarlo. Ese era el caso de varios de los compañeros de John que solo habían ido porque si a probar suerte y sin ninguna preparación previa, pero no había más que hacerle ya que no podía decirles que no vayan. Aunque no necesariamente por ganar todas las partidas se iba a quedar seleccionado, hay personas que las ganaron todas pero se fueron rabiados y gritando al ver que no lo habían elegido. Esto se debía a que había algo en todos ellos que se repetía, un patrón en sus partidas que hacía que ganen sin importar que, estas personas poseían lo que pocos y los hacia diferente a los miles que participaron.

Por otro lado Fates, había descubierto algo en quienes eran sus match-ups (enfrentamientos) más regulares, habiendo anotado contra quienes les tocaba con más frecuencia y habiendo sacando un promedio. Del cual pudo conseguir un counter común para la mayoría aumentando así su margen de victorias, aunque con sus fallos y demás pero había aumentado grandemente su cantidad de victorias en solo unos días. Malphite, el gran rocoso le había traido gratas victorias dejando de lado a muchos que antes le traían problemas. Aunque aveces le costaba contra ciertos campeones era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta aguantar a un Late-Game y hacerlo casi inmortal cuando su vida bajaba apenas y él podía iniciar tranquilamente. Era el comienzo de una mejor racha para el joven albino quien veía un futuro prometedor en el juego, su suerte había comenzado a cambiar.


End file.
